


Her Whims

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Kissing, Power Exchange, Ravnea, neck kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: He gets to have his way this time because it suits her whims to let him.





	Her Whims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> Written for Stopmopingstarthoping with the prompt "a kiss to give up control".

She's got him trained. They both know it, even if neither acknowledges it. She didn't plan it. This was supposed to be a one-night stand, not an ongoing fuckbuddy arrangement.

Aranea likes to be the one in control. To steer the action and make sure she gets hers. The first time, she took Ravus by surprise. He thought he would be in charge, she was having none of that. Before he knew it, he was the one in his back. She knows what she likes and most times they meet, she's the one pushing him against the wall, throwing him on the bed, taking what she wants and leaving him exhausted and wrung out.

But sometimes, just once in a while, she doesn't want to be the one to do the work. Sometimes she wants to be the one ravished and left spent. Can't let it be too obvious though, she puts up a show of resistance, he puts her "in her place".

Today is one of those days. Her lips curl into a smile as he towers over her, dipping down as she tips her head to expose her neck invitingly. She laughs, low and throaty to herself as his lips meet her skin. Her allowance of the claim is their unspoken signal that he gets to have his way this time because it suits her whims to let him. 


End file.
